Trickster of Never
A being created from the thoughts of a child named Thomas Lurie. He is the main anti-hero of his two storybooks; The Mischievous Tales of The Boy from Never and The Glorious Tales of The Man from Never. Originally from the Dark Kingdom of Cors'Guard, the Trickster aimlessly wanders throughout the land with a mocking demeanor. He teases and pranks anyone those he meet with his companion, the Brewer of Marvelous Things. Later after the fall of the Dark Kingdom and the disappearance of his companion, the Trickster resides in a tower in Velersawol acting as a local informant and secretly a member of The Council of Higher Beings. Appearance Thomas, commonly known as The Trickster of Never is a demon of tall and lean structure. His body is covered in runes he manifested himself, combining and creating patches of black cracked skin. His pupils are turquoise colored while his sclera are black and has a cross shaped mark on his left cheek. Cors'Guard Appearance His hairstyle is uneven and spiked with a dangling portions reaching up to his chin. In the middle of his chest is an mutated turquoise orb where his soul resides. He wears a red deformed shoulder and leg protector on the right side and a pair of greenish-dark gray spiked gauntlets. Niflcorheim Appearance Thomas' hairstyle in Niflcorheim is shaved on the left side while his right side has long uneven cut silver hair. He has changed his outfit to a something lighter and wears a robe attached to his shoulder armor and arm gauntlets, secured by small chains.Underneath he has a gray sheath and leg armor. His previous orb was change to a spiral turquoise hole located at his lower torso area. Personality The Trickster of Never is a sadistic demon who rarely speaks truthfully and more of than not openly expresses his distaste for humans and other species, talking to them with a forced smirk and in mocking tone. He laughs at the pain of others and enjoys using them for his own benefits. History Cors'Guard Niflcorheim After hearing the disappearance and death of his companions, the Trickster continued to do misdeeds and pranks but this time it grew to a malicious degree. Relationships Brewer of Marvelous Things Soft-Feathered Traveler of the Skies Youth of Thorns Devoted to the Youth of Thorns to the point of foolishness whom he believes is destined to be a great ruler. As his lord's right-hand man, the Trickster shares everything and anything he knows for the Youth of Thorn's benefit. The two demons shared a friendship over the days they spent roaming the lands of Niflcorheim. After the Youth of Thorns left Niflcorheim the Trickster remains faithful and waits for the day his lord will return, he takes care of th Youth's Garden and Mansion until then. The Fangs That Drip Ember His boy toy. Other Encounters : Niflcoreheim *Traveling Hunter *Little Wish Girl *Captain of the Eastern Wind *Warrior of the Frozen Water *The Carpenter that Could *Confectionery Witch *Stormy Witch *One who bears Dark Flames *Admiral of the Phantom Fleet *Prince of Winter *Keeper of Graves *Little Chef Delightful *Guardian of Gold : Cors'Guard *Mercenary of Darkness *Knight of Flames *Traveling Hunter *Sleeping Prince of Almostforever'' Battle Style & Abilities Cor'sGuard Abilities *Poison *Super Drain *Bloody Moon Niflcorheim Abilities *Summon Beast *Drain *Little Darkle *Darkness of my Heart! *Other Magic Skills Trivia *He is bisexual LAFFS Category:Tricore